


Nightlife and Other Attractions

by MadameFolie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smoking, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme. Sometimes you just have to know what buttons to press, and Denmark is a pro button-masher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlife and Other Attractions

Netherlands is already undressed by the time he gets out of the shower. Denmark finds him leaning on the sill of the open window, having a smoke. He's stripped down to his boxers, flicking blazing bits of tobacco out into the night, and he hasn't even noticed that the water's stopped running. Denmark wants to go to him and just touch him already --he's been wanting to for hours, since back at the bar-- but he knows it wouldn't be fair to sneak up on him like that. Netherlands can deny it as much as he likes, but he's a pretty sensitive guy. He spooks easy and gets turned off fast. He hates surprises. Not enough to not shove Denmark into a canal on the walk home for kicks, of course. Just enough that it isn't worth the effort of trying to sneak a kiss between his shoulders. Besides. He's waited this long already. Another minute isn't going to kill him.

 

The lamp by the bed looks like a nice, subtle way to get his attention, so he turns the knob, and the room lights up with a soft click. Netherlands doesn't jump or freeze up like he sometimes does when he's caught off-guard, which is good. Good for Netherlands and even better for him. Denmark's happy to give him all the time he needs to tap his ashes out the window again before trying anything.

 

"Hey," he says. "You got another one of those?" Netherlands doesn't even turn around to look at him.

 

"Get your own."

 

Cheap bastard. Not a surprise given who he's dealing with, but, hey. In his defense, it was worth a try. And it gives Denmark an excuse to get closer to him, anyway: he comes over to the window and rests against the sill so they're shoulder to shoulder, naked skin on naked skin. He watches Netherlands bring his cigarette back up to his mouth and take a drag. Watches the way he holds it in for a second before letting the smoke spiral into the dark, too. Watches the embers drifting down. It's hard to believe Netherlands can have it so together when he's got someone up against him like this and almost begging. Even with his face in shadow -courtesy of the way he's turned- Denmark can tell he's keeping himself in check. There's tension in his shoulders that he's working hard to hide. But as long as he isn't pushing him away, Denmark figures he's still in business.

 

"C'mon, for charity's sake." He reaches out to touch the little bumps of his spine leading up into his neck and stops just short of the line of his hair. If it does anything to Netherlands, he doesn't show it. "All mine got ruined in a freak canal accident."

 

"And that's my problem?"

 

"It's your fault."

 

Now, if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't need a smoke and he doesn't actually expect Netherlands to do anything about it. He just wants to see what Netherlands will say if he keeps at it. It's a game they play, every once in a while. He'll bait the bastard, maybe he'll get a bite back. Push comes to shove, shove comes to a roll in the sheets if he plays his cards right. And Denmark likes to think he's pretty good at games. Looks like he's called Ned's bluff, because he says "alright". He says alright, takes a nice, long drag from his cigarette and breathes a stream of smoke out into Denmark's face. The smell of nicotine washes over him, the smoke catching him on the inhale and making him choke. Denmark breathes in deep even though he wants to cough, and even though he really wants to punch Netherlands for being a goddamn smartass. When the smoke clears, though, he can see the Netherlands is smiling. Or smirking, really. It's the guarded kind of smile he doesn't mind letting Denmark see.

 

"Next one's gonna cost you a Euro."

 

Not that smartass doesn't look good on him. The tiny twitch of muscle at the corner of his mouth is almost too much for Denmark to take. He leans over and kisses him. Under the nicotine, Netherlands' mouth still tastes like beer and Denmark's surprised to find that even now, with the bar behind them, he's still thirsty. He wants to slip his tongue between his lips and curl it inside him. He wants to feel him moan, wants to chase down the last traces of before until there's nothing left but the taste of them-

 

-but Netherlands pushes him away.

 

"Two Euros for that stunt. And it's gonna cost you more if I waste this whole cigarette because of you."

 

He's probably not kidding, but Denmark's going to run with it like he is and give him another quick kiss under the jaw. Or two. Or three. He can feel the Netherlands' resolve eroding, can feel him trying not to react to it. Trying, not succeeding. His breathing picks up just enough to tell Denmark he's interested.

 

"My money's wet, too. Can't I make it up another way?" He gets good and close to him now, trapping him against the windowsill with his arms.

 

Netherlands shoves him again, towards the bed now.

 

"...you've been watching too much porn."

 

"I've been lonely! You don't pay attention to me anymore."

 

"Mm. Make me."

 

Another shove and he's on his back. Denmark's never been the kind of guy to turn down a challenge. So he props himself up on his elbows to make sure he's still got the audience's attention and gives his hips a little roll. The towel's tied tight around his waist. When he rocks his hips up, he's rubbing against it, so his moans aren't an exaggeration. He shuts his eyes and lets his head fall back and gives him an encore performance just to be thorough. The carpet rustles, probably Netherlands coming to stand at his feet. He's probably thinking, is Denmark's best guess. Knowing Netherlands, he's finishing his smoke while mulling it over, tapping the last few ashes off the end and snuffing it out in the ashtray beside the bed, taking his sweet time to make him work for it. Denmark makes himself an investment by palming himself through his towel and cursing under his breath.

 

"Shit," he mutters. "Ned..." Netherlands' hand closes over his.

 

"Move, let me see."

 

Denmark's more than happy to oblige. He moves his hand out of the way so Netherlands can get a better feel for the situation. Denmark's never seen his eyes go that wide.

 

"...you've got to be shitting me."

 

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

 

"I've barely even touched you."

 

"So?"

 

The Netherlands gives him this look like he can't figure out what the hell's wrong with him. He knows Netherlands doesn't get it, and that's fine. He doesn't have to. Denmark loosens the towel so Netherlands can see for himself how hard he's gotten just waiting.

 

"How 'bout it? You in?"

 

"Gimme a sec."

 

Netherlands goes back over to the nightstand and reaches in. Denmark can feel his skin starting to prickle. He can't help feeling kind of disappointed when Netherlands pulls out another pack of cigarettes and lights one up.

 

"And now?"

 

"Still thinking."

 

"Let me convince you."

 

That gets his attention.

 

"Convince me?"

 

"Yeah. You got lube in there?"

 

Without a word, Netherlands throws that over, too. It warms up quick enough in Denmark's hand.

 

"Could do whatever you want," he starts, working some over the head of his cock. "Lie you down atop've me and have us get off rubbing one out like that."

 

"Atop isn't a word, dumbass." Denmark groans. There's a little spot just under the head, and when he presses a finger against it just so-

 

"--ffffuck. You."

 

"Nah, not today." And then down and up the shaft, making a show of it.

 

"Fine, fuck me then." He likes that plan. He likes it a lot. Netherlands has a real nice cock -a good shape, and filling- and he knows how to use it right. Down and up one more time, then down for real. Down over his balls and back, until he has to shift his hips up to be sure Netherlands can see. He leans forward to do just that. A grunt is all the appraisal he gives, but it sounds like approval. With a tiny bit more lube, he gets two fingers inside. He could probably get a third in easy, too. It would take some rearranging, though, and if he got on his hands and knees, Netherlands wouldn't have the same clear view of the hard-on he's got pretending it's not his own fingers back there opening him up. It's depth or width, and he's opting to spread his fingers. Netherlands taps off the tip of his cigarette into a dish on the nightstand and curls over Denmark until he's holding himself up over him with one arm braced against the bed. He's so close, Denmark can almost taste the blackened paper. Can feel coarse hair brushing the insides of his thighs. Netherlands' cockhead, stuttering against his stomach. He wraps his hand around Netherlands', and brings the cigarette down to his lips to take a long, slow drag. Netherlands grinds his hips down in time.

 

Now, Denmark's a big guy, he knows it. New folks at the office think he's the hired muscle, not the man himself. Netherlands, though, he's even bigger. Not by a whole lot, but by enough to count and that's what makes sleeping with him so great. Denmark gets to do all kinds of things he can't do with anyone else. When Netherlands slips into him, he does it with ease, shivering when his hips meet skin. Denmark waits until he's got himself settled inside him before taking another drag. Then catches Netherlands' lips with his, smoke and all. Kind of figures that he'd eat that kind of thing right up. Denmark gives him another, waits until he's had his fill of that trick and then slips the cigarette back between his fingers. Netherlands snuffs it out, and turns his attention to more important business, like running his fingertips down Denmark's stomach so that he laughs and his muscles flutter, and he can feel it from inside him. It's not bad, but if he really wants to get Denmark going in a way that's going to pay itself forward in spades, there's something else he can do.

 

"Hey," he reaches up to Netherlands. "Hey, c'mere." The Netherlands gets down until he's close enough that Denmark can wrap his arms around him. The weight of Netherlands' body on his is nice. It's a reassuring kind of solidity he doesn't get to enjoy much, like lying with Netherlands curled around him after; nobody else is big enough to pull it off. Nobody else can make him feel small. And maybe it's just because he's going soft in his old age, but sometimes he thinks it's pretty nice to not having to worry about looking like the toughest guy around.

 

"Happy now, you spoiled brat?" He gives his hips a short rock, still seated inside him. Denmark moans, but he means yes. He's pretty sure Netherlands understands. Another jerk, this time not so soft and not so slow. And then another. He gasps, and can't catch his breath fast enough between them. He wraps his legs around him, too, trying to angle things so Netherlands falls a little deeper.

 

"Shit," he hisses. He can feel the corner of Netherlands' mouth pulling into a smile by his neck. The stretch and slide of Netherlands inside him is getting to him fast. Some time he'd like to try and drag it out to see how long they can go. Tonight, though, he hits his orgasm first, and Netherlands doesn't bother giving him a chance to come down from it, just keeps on fucking him straight through. He slows down to work on his own-- straightens up with one of Denmark's legs on his shoulder and takes a more leisurely pace, like he could do this all night.

 

"Cheap date, at least," he says. Denmark fails to see how that's in any way a downside.

 

"Keep goin' long enough, you might get one more outta me." Which could be fun. Netherlands snorts and gives a good hard push. It goes right up against his prostate, and shit he was too sensitive to take that kind of treatment just yet. He's still pretty buzzed from getting off; he decides he'll let Ned get away with it for now. He lays back to enjoy watching the way Netherlands' eyes fall shut, the little tendon in his neck that tenses every time he slips in, the sound of his voice, barely-there under each grunt. He bites down on his lip when he's fucking him like he's trying to concentrate. Kind of makes Denmark want him back in his arms again.

 

Denmark's not sure how much time passes while he's lying there with the Netherlands using him, but it feels like only a few minutes before Ned's breathing goes uneven, shaking, and his hips start moving on their own agenda.

 

"Fuck," Netherlands snarls. Shoves into him once- twice-- and groans. Denmark rocks back against him as best as he can to work him through it. It must have been a good one, too, since he doesn't have anything witty to say after. Denmark folds his hands behind his head to enjoy the view. And maybe an opportunistic prod or two.

 

"Want me to get that post-coital smoke for you?"

 

"Fucker," Netherlands growls out, but there's not bite in it. Or a prod or three. Denmark fumbles on the nightstand for the lighter and the pack of cigarettes.

 

"Think we should wait until you get it up again, but if that's what you want next round, I'd be more than happy to oblige!"


End file.
